


Operation Fake Werewolf Fiancé

by WolfStarryNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStarryNight/pseuds/WolfStarryNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black, a world famous werewolf rights activist, is accused of not actually knowing anything about the nature of werewolves, therefore he decides that of course the natural solution to this is to pretend to have a werewolf fiancé; enter Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Sirius is a werewolf rights activist but does not know Remus (yet). But he does know James, and James and Lily are married.

Crowds were already gathered around the old battered red telephone box when Sirius appeared, ascending out of the Ministry of Magic’s visitor’s entrance. Sighing Sirius contemplated just apparating out of there while he was still in the box, but dismissed that idea at once, talking to these people was as much a part of what he did as overly long meetings with the head of the department for control of magical creatures were. He stepped out of the phone box to be greeted by camera flashes and a chattering of questions, everyone talking over each other. Sirius flashed them a smile, and half the reporters went weak at the knees, stopping talking enough that Sirius actually heard a question and was able to answer.

“What has been your business at the Ministry today Mr Black, was it with regards to the Chapman case?” Sirius answered the affirmative and went on to say that he hoped Miss Chapman would be released from Askaban soon as it was clear that the hate crime had been made against her and not the other way round. A few questions followed after this on a similar note and Sirius just wished he could apparate back to his flat and crawl into bed, he felt tired and dirty after a long day discussing politics, but then again being the most famous werewolf rights activist came with its drawbacks.

“So you still maintain that Miss Chapman did not in fact claw the arm of an innocent passer-by?” Sirius sighed, he had been over this so many times, Miss Chapman’s lawyer had been over this so many times, but no one seemed to want to listen to the answer.

“Miss Chapman was not in control of her actions because she was in wolf form, she was purposely let out of the confined space she transformed in, in the hope that she would hurt someone, therefore it is whoever let her out’s responsibility, not hers. As I have said before this is a hate crime against Miss Chapman and she should not be blamed, when she is in control of her actions she is a lovely woman who would not hurt a fly.”

“Really, she wouldn't hurt a fly are you sure?” A blonde reporter with acid green talons asked, suddenly pushing her way to the front.

“Yes,” replied Sirius not sure where the reporter was going with this, but sure it could not be going somewhere good, he wondered if he should try and make an escape, but the woman spoke again before he could get his wits together and get out of there.

“Well really, what I'm asking is how can you be sure? You barely know the woman and it has come to my attention that you barely know any werewolf at all,” Sirius spluttered at the accusations, he had met so many werewolves in his lifetime it was unreal and he was just in the process of saying just that when the woman interrupted him with a snake like smile.

“Yes I agree you have met lots of werewolves, but you have not known any of them well enough to actually know what they are truly like, you meet the werewolves and help them fight for their rights and what not, but you do not have any werewolf friends, you have not known any of them over a long period of time, why should we trust your judgement over what they are like? How can you maintain that they are not beasts when you have not spent more than a few weeks with each of them? How can we trust what you are saying about werewolves when you clearly do not trust werewolves enough to be friends with them and maintain a relationship with them?” The woman finished her speech with a smirk of her painted red lips and Sirius had never felt so angry in his whole life. He glanced around and the crowd of reporters stared at him, their quills poised at the ready, waiting for his answer. Sirius shook with anger, this woman had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, she had no clue what some of the werewolves he had met had gone through, she had no idea what they were like, how they were all just people with families and jobs and love lives, until the hate enters their life and everything comes toppling down around them and they have no control over anything anymore all because of something about themselves that they have no control over. How could this woman say that he had no idea what he was talking about? This was complete bullshit, she clearly got off on stirring up trouble where there was none.

“You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Sirius snapped, he was annoyed, ridiculously so, which is probably why the next sentence fell out of his mouth, because otherwise he had no excuse for it, “you don’t know a thing about my private life, for all you know I have been friends with werewolves for years, I just don’t advertise it because they are just people and there is no need to advertise that I am friends with people.”

“So are you then, friends with werewolves?” This question came from a small mousy woman near the back and not the blonde dragon in front of him, although the question did in fact make her grin obnoxiously loudly.

“Yes!” Sirius growled, not caring that it wasn't the truth he just wanted to wipe the smile off the blonde bitch’s face, “and that’s not it, I…..I….” Sirius paused for a second not sure what he was going to say, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw the blood red lips start to smirk once again and he just went for it, if he was going to lie he might as well make it a spectacular lie right? “Yeah that is not it, I am getting married to a werewolf!” There was a moment of utter stillness as the shock radiated through the crowd, then, almost all at once, quills met paper and the scratching sound as they tried desperately to record his confession rung in Sirius’s ears like a hundred rats clawing at his brain.

****

Sirius awoke the next morning by being slapped by a newspaper. He blinked groggily up at his attacker and saw his best friend standing over him, glaring at him through his rectangular glasses.

“What did you do?” He asked, giving Sirius the impression that he knew exactly what he had done, even if, two seconds after waking, Sirius wasn't quite sure what it was.

James thrust the newspaper under Sirius’s nose, and Sirius (after blinking the sleep out of his eyes) was able to read the headline on page 6. Werewolf Wedding (Sirius Black, who is a well-known activist for the rights of werewolves announced yesterday that he is to be wed to his werewolf lover, whose identity is still to be disclosed). Sirius groaned inwardly, there was no way he had thought that what he had said yesterday would be ignored, he had just hoped that no one would make a big thing of it, ah well, at least it wasn't on the front page (an explosion at a Dr Filibusters warehouse had claimed that page).

James was still glaring at him, obviously waiting for Sirius to explain what on earth he had been thinking.

“Okay James, I did say that, but it’s not a big deal, really.” Sirius said giving his friend (what he hoped was) a winning smile. “So they think I'm marrying a werewolf, big deal, it’s not like they follow my private life, they won’t know that I lied.”

James’s hair was starting to stick up at odd angles he had ran his hands through it so many times, he was practically tugging at it by the roots by the time Sirius had finished speaking.

“You have no idea what you have done do you?” He asked, Sirius gave him a blank look in reply. “This only came out a few hours ago,” he said shaking the edge of the newspaper, “and already I have had hundreds, and yes I mean hundreds I am not exaggerating, of owls about it, people want to know who this lover is, werewolves are so happy about it, the haters are angrier than ever, this is the biggest reaction we have had to anything in ages, what do you think is going to happen if everyone finds out that it was all a lie?” Sirius’s eyes widened as he took in what James was saying. James was second in command in Wizards and Witches for Werewolf Rights, (WWWR) and was often the voice of reason, talking Sirius down from his hare-brained schemes with logic and reason, but he had not been there for this particular stunt, it was less than twenty four hours later and he was already suffering the fallout from it.

“Oh crap, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking there was this awful reporter and I just hated her and, I don’t know why I said it crap,” putting his head in his hands Sirius let out a moan of despair, James was right, this was going to end in disaster.

A sudden weight on his bed signified his friend sitting down,

“Don’t worry, we will sort this out,” he said patting Sirius’s knee. “There will be a major fallout though, people might think we aren't taking our campaign seriously, but don’t worry we will come back from it bigger and better than ever, just you see.

Sirius gave a weary nod, wishing, not for the first time, that he had held his tongue and not allowed himself to say something so rash. He and James had put their heart and soul into WWWR and had made some amazing changes over the eight years they had run it. The thought of it taking a step back, when so many witches and wizards were starting to see werewolves for the humans they are because of them was soul destroying. If even one werewolf suffered because of his careless words, Sirius knew it would be on his conscious forever.

“If only it were true,” James said shifting so he was sitting next to Sirius, his head resting on his shoulder.

“What?”

“I said if only it were true. It would be amazing if it was, it would really show that you completely trusted werewolves, it would really make a statement.” Sirius stilled at his friend’s words, he was right, if he really was marrying a werewolf, it could improve their campaign, no one would question why they were doing it and if they really thought that werewolves deserved human status again.

“That’s it!” He cried sitting up straight suddenly, ignoring the yelp that came from James as his head slid unceremoniously from his shoulder.

“What’s it?” James growled rubbing his head?

“We make it real!” James lifted an eyebrow, making it clear that he had no idea what his friend was on about, but Sirius was too excited to care, this was the perfect plan. “I marry a werewolf, it’s as simple as that, we make it real!” James made an attempt to interrupt, but Sirius waved him away with a flail of his hands, “no, no, listen. I know it sounds mad, but this could work, it could save everything we have worked for. We just find a werewolf who is willing to marry me, or pretend marry me or whatever, and no one will be any of the wiser. And before you say no one would ever do that, just think about it, a werewolf who has lived part of their life or even their whole life as a second class citizen, they will do anything to change that right, including pretend to marry some bloke so the werewolf rights movement can take a huge step in the right direction. You know I am right James, this will work!” Sirius grinned ignoring the half-hearted protests that were coming his way, he jumped out of bed with a new spring in his step, he had a plan to concoct, operation find a fake werewolf fiancé was a go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Remus in this chapter.  
> Tonks is also there, but Remus and Tonks are not in a relationship and never will be in this world. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading.

Finding a fake werewolf fiancé was actually much more difficult than Sirius thought it would be, what with keeping the whole thing on the down low as not to disrupt morale by revealing the truth and the fact that both he and James were being constantly bombarded by owls by people (both pro and anti werewolves) who desperately wanted to find out who this mystery werewolf was.

It had been three days and in all honesty Sirius was starting to worry, he had contacted his three most trusted friends who often put him in contact with mistreated werewolves, but they all came up empty handed. Caleb Koomson, a serious man who ran a shelter for homeless werewolves even ended up getting quite annoyed that Sirius was attempting this at all and forcefully told him that if he gets found out he will personally hunt him down on behalf of all the werewolves in London. Pulling his hair out in frustration Sirius stared at the list he had been complying of places he was likely to find a werewolf that might agree to help him. The only problem with directly approaching a werewolf was the fact that he would have no idea how they would react and they could potentially be offended by his plan or even rat him out to all the world ruining everything. Sirius put his head in his hands and groaned so loudly that he almost missed the knock on the door.

A bright young woman stood on the other side of the door, when Sirius opened it, her face was stretched into a smile and her hand was playing with her spiky pink hair.

“Wotcha,” she greeted. Despite everything he was going through Sirius was pleased to see his second cousin’s smiling face, no one could ever feel too depressed in her presence, her bright hair alone could suck the despair out of anyone’s day.

“I’ve heard that you might quite like to meet my friend,” Tonks gestured behind her making Sirius look up and see a man standing a few feet away. Sirius couldn’t see him properly from the distance but he noted how pale and thin he was, that combined with his ratty clothes and his scars on his visible skin, Sirius instantly recognised him as a werewolf.

“Hi,” Sirius said pleasantly, “if you are in need of WWWR’s help we usually meet at our office so James and Lily know what is going on too, that way we can plan the best way to approach everything.”

Tonks snorted and shook her head.

“No,” she said pushing her way into the flat and beckoning for her friend to follow, “he isn’t here for that. I had an interesting chat with Caleb Koomson earlier.” Tonk’s raised her eyebrows significantly and Sirius finally got what was going on, he grabbed the werewolf (who was still hovering in the doorway) by the arm and shut the door hurriedly.

“What did he say?” He demanded, if Caleb had started telling everyone about his plans and about how the werewolf fiancé was fake Sirius wasn’t sure what he would do. “Please tell me he told you nothing and you are just messing with me!”

Tonks gave a grin again, “relax, he only told me because he wanted to moan about what a selfish dick you are to someone he knew wouldn’t tell. Don’t worry he isn’t going round shooting his mouth off to every Tom, Dick and Harry he sees, it was just me.”

Sirius still wasn’t entirely convinced “If he tells anyone,” he starts, then couldn’t go on, he couldn’t imagine the fallout, everything he had worked for could be ruined, Caleb might not approve of his actions but surely he would not want that to happen, he was almost as invested in WWWR as Sirius was.

“Sirius calm down and use your brain, why do you think I have brought Remus here? It certainly wasn’t to watch you have a meltdown.” Sirius looked at the werewolf again, why was he here? He didn’t need the help of the WWWR according to Tonks (although Sirius privately thought he probably could, he looked as though he had been living on the street.) And now Tonks had just revealed that she knew the whole plan, did that mean that Remus was here because……no surely not.

“Sirius Black, meet your new fiancé Remus Lupin.” Tonks said grinning so hard that her face looked as though it was about to break in two.

****

“Are you sure about this?” Sirius asked the man who was sitting comfortably (if a little awkwardly) in his favourite armchair. He had probably asked the question at least half a dozen times while Tonks was here, but now she was gone he felt the need to check again, just in case.

The werewolf gave him a small smile, “yes don’t worry your cousin isn’t trying to blackmail me or anything.” Sirius smiled back tentivly, not bothering to point out that Tonks was not technically his cousin. Sirius shuffled in his seat awkwardly, without Tonks there he wasn’t sure what to say. Tonks had spent the whole time talking through her stay, explaining how she knew Remus (“we worked at the same café for a while, you know the one with all the scented candles, anyway I had no idea he was a werewolf at the time, a bit stupid of me really looking back”) and how she had run into him a few days ago (“apparently he got fired, of course, I just thought he had left, that place was the pits to work in. Then he got another job and he was fired again and he couldn’t pay his rent and I ran into him living on the street, and offered him a place to stay naturally.") Sirius at this point had asked Remus why he hadn’t gone to the WWWR shelters that were set up exactly for people in his position. Remus had informed him they were much too full and it was unlikely that they would find space for an able bodied young man like him when there were elderly and sick werewolves out there that needed a place to stay. Sirius had felt a little annoyed at himself that he hadn’t realised how crowded the shelters that he had set up were, he made a mental note to look into that as soon as possible. Then Tonks began the story of how she ran into Caleb, the elderly man whose brother had been killed as part of a werewolf hate crime, (“he looked a little down so I went over to say hi, and then he told me about you, kept his voice down obviously he didn’t want anyone else to know, he didn’t really want to tell me at first, but it was a good job he did wasn’t it, because I thought hey I know someone who is a werewolf and wouldn’t mind a place to stay for a while and you need a werewolf who wouldn’t mind living with you and ta da here we are.”)

There had been introductions and handshakes and a brief discussion about the publicity Remus was likely to get from doing this and then Tonks had grinned and said simply “I’m happy I could help,” and left the two almost strangers to it.

“I,” Sirius started, but then realised he had no idea what he was going to say and Remus was staring at him expectantly. “Er,” he tried again, trying not to notice the quirk of Remus’s lips, he didn’t want him to be laughing at his discomfort.

“I suppose you were so focussed on finding someone to pretend to be your fiancé you didn’t really plan what was going to happen next,” Remus said, surprisingly hitting the nail on the head.

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded, “yeah the finding part has kind of taken up most of my energy the last few days.” He glanced up to look at the man in front of him again, despite a sprinkling of grey hairs and a few creases around his eyes the man was obviously young, maybe mid-twenties, probably a similar age to Sirius himself. He had a mop of light brown hair and peculiar coloured eyes that almost seemed golden if they caught the light. Sirius supposed he could be considered nice looking (not that it really mattered as the whole relationship between them was fake) but he was a bit on the skinny side of attractive, in fact he looked as though he hadn’t eaten in about a week.

Remus could obviously feel Sirius staring because he blushed and looked down into his lap, “I’m probably not what you were expecting when you decided you wanted someone to pretend to be in a relationship with.”

“What do mean? Because you're a man?” Sirius considered this for a moment, in all honestly he hadn’t really been thinking of anyone in particular as he had tried to find someone to do this, but he supposed he had been thinking that the person would be female mainly because it wasn’t exactly well known that he was bisexual. Of course Tonks knew, which was why she saw it as no problem to bring Remus along to him. But on the other hand the fact that he is a man could potentially add more fuel to the fire so to speak.

Remus shrugged in response, “that as well as the fact I’m completely homeless and look it.”

“Look, I wasn’t really expecting anyone and honestly I have been starting to fear I wouldn’t get anyone to help me with this, so I do not give a damn what you look like, I am just so thankful that you are actually helping me with this thing.”

“And I’m thankful that I actually get to sleep in a bed for the first time in two months.”

Sirius took that as a cue to show Remus the guest bedroom where he would be sleeping and the other rooms in the flat. Then, as they settled down for dinner, conversation flowed easily and for the first time since James had woken him up with the Daily Prophet in his face, Sirius began to relax.


End file.
